Practice Quadruplets
by DSCWin
Summary: Charlie Weasley is going to be a father of 4 kids at once. What better way to practice then with 4 dragon pups?


**This was a prompt from a friend after seeing a funny photo. Please enjoy this work of fanfiction. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. Please comment and enjoy. Thanks 3 -DSCWin**

Charlie Weasley chuckled as he strapped his luggage to the top of a small wooden box. It jostled slightly as excited squeaks came from inside the tiny holes that dotted each side of the box. Charlie peered inside checking on his precious cargo and three sets of golden eyes stared back making him chuckle as they made more squeaks.

"Calm down you three or its going to be a bumpy ride." he moved again until he peered inside and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back, making the second oldest Weasley child grin. "You stay warm my baby girl." a slight purring filled the box before Charlie soon moved up to the front of his broom and straddled it.

"You be careful, Charlie." A sweetened voice came from his side. Charlie turned and smiled at a woman who was gently rubbing her very large swollen belly. "Not sure these little monsters will be nice to me." She chuckled and gently kissed Charlie gently on the cheek.

"Don't worry, me and the kids will be alright. I'll send you an owl when I get there." He adjusted his coat to have it tight around his neck. He dropped his riding goggles and winked back at the woman. "Wish you were coming with me."

"Don't worry Charlie. Once this is official we will never be alone again." she rubbed her stomach again before waving goodbye as Charlie kicked off and hovered for a minute giving one last wave before flying off growing smaller with every foot before he vanished completely.

**~Practice Quadruplets~**

Molly Weasley rushed around the house shooting spells left and right cleaning and fixing up food for the guests that were beginning to arrive. She missed her ever growing family and couldn't wait for them to all be here. All except for one that they had lost a few years ago. Her face fell for a second as she glanced over at a family portrait as it moved inside it's frame. The nine Weasleys frozen in time moving over and over again in complete happiness not knowing that in a few short years from that picture they would loose someone close to them.

"Mum." Molly jumped at the sound of her second oldest child, Charlie. She hadn't expected to see him so early in the day and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Charlie." Molly said with a jolt of excitement in her voice. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Well, the kids and I left earlier then expected. Wanted to get you warmed up for when the grand-kids were to arrive." Charlie's face brightened with a smile as Molly examined the scared face of her second oldest child. His red hair was pulled back into a half pony tail and the dragon tooth earring still dangled from his ear.

"I didn't know you had your kids already, Charlie." Molly said watching as Charlie set a large box on the table. "So where are my grandkids?"

"Right here." Charlie smiled and unlatched the top of the box. The box slowly opened and Molly's face paled then reddened with irritation.

Four small dragons wearing dragon footy pajamas squawked and squeaked with excitement as they stumbled around inside the box. They stopped when Charlie let out a soft array of whistles and all four dragons lined up their tails wagging and their wings flapping slightly in the outfits.

"Charlie Weasley...I was never told my grandkids were dragons!" Molly snarled dangerously not tempting to yell as she was scared of what the dragons might do to her house. "How are these my grandkids?"

"Well, we're having Quadruplets and I thought if I can handle these quadruplets then my kids will be no problem." Charlie smiled as he patted each of the dragons gently on the head. "Let me introduce to: Fawks, Gringle, Hagor, and Emira."

Molly looked at the four dragons and felt herself grin at the excited squeaks and small wagging of tails. Each of the dragons looked at Molly with large curious eyes before letting out a long squeaky yawn. "I hope my real grandkids aren't going to make a mess as these ones are." she said watching as the four spilt into two pairs and began to rummage through everything.

"Don't worry mom." Charlie said with a smile before kissing Molly's cheek. "My kids will be a thousand times worse."

Molly's face paled as her son let out a bellowing laugh before quickly scooping up all four curious dragon pups. He quickly left the room before his mom could toss anything at him. Molly couldn't help but grin as her son vanished from sight. She really loved her four little dragon grandkids.

As long as they don't eat my real grandkids...I know I'll love them a lot more; she thought before going back to cooking and cleaning waiting for her other children to arrive.

**The End**


End file.
